This invention relates to the field of manual driving and extracting devices and, particularly, to such a device having a reciprocating striking member and an improved means for interlocking with the stake member.
It is generally known to provide tool combinations having both driving and extracting capabilities. Such tools have been around for many years and usually comprise a grippable member reciprocable along a shaft between upper and lower impact shoulders or surfaces. Many uses have developed for such devices, as for example, in the automotive area as a body working or pulling tool. See Smyers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,289; Richmond et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,538; and Santi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,087.
As for other uses, Peirce, U.S. Pat. No. 716,274, discloses a combination tool useful in drilling holes into masonry whereas Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,497, discloses such a tool useful in dowel pin removal. Deike, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,822, and Gue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,657, on the other hand, disclose jack hammer and rock-breaking tools, respectively, also employing this reciprocating contact stroke operation. Matson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,234, discloses a combination removable post and driver of similar conception.
Still further, such devices have been used for heavy post or pole extraction as evidenced by the disclosures in Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,325, Uebel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,873, and Cordes, U.S. Pat No. 3,583,499.
In many of these devices, the means for gripping the workpiece is of much importance, whether it be by threaded shaft, gripping teeth or clamp, or otherwise. This is true, for example, with peg or stake driving and extracting in which a solid detachable junction is needed to eliminate slipping while maintaining stability and providing for quick and easy use in the field.